A shortcoming of existing telephone call screening circuits is the question of how to induce parallel handsets to ring after a call has been successfully screened. As shown in FIG. 2, current call screening devices which induce all of the phones in a home to ring must be connected in-line between the publically switched telephone network (PSTN) and the local phone network within than home. Novel solutions are described herein which enable a call screening device to be connected to any telephone extension within a home as shown in FIG. 2 while still being able to induce ringing at all of the other handsets connected to parallel extensions.